The present invention pertains to ballistic resistant articles comprising elongate bodies, and to a method for manufacturing thereof.
Ballistic resistant articles comprising elongate bodies are known in the art.
EP 833 742 describes a ballistic resistant moulded article containing a compressed stack of monolayers, with each monolayer containing unidirectionally oriented fibres and at most 30 wt. % of an organic matrix material.
WO 2006/107197 describes a method for manufacturing a laminate of polymeric tapes in which polymeric tapes of the core-cladding type are used, in which the core material has a higher melting temperature than the cladding material, the method comprising the steps of biassing the polymeric tapes, positioning the polymeric tapes, and consolidating the polymeric tapes to obtain a laminate.
EP 1627719 describes a ballistic resistant article consisting essentially of ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene which comprises a plurality of unidirectionally oriented polyethylene sheets cross-plied at an angle with respect to each other and attached to each other in the absence of any resin, bonding matrix, or the like.
WO 89/01123 describes an improved impact-resistant composite and a helmet made thereof. The composite comprises prepreg layers comprising a plurality of unidirectional coplanar fibers embedded in a polymeric matrix.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,876 describes a ballistic resistant article with improved flame retardance, which composes a layer of a network of fibers in a matrix material It is indicated that fibers are dispersed in a continuous phase of a matrix material.
While the references mentioned above describe ballistic-resistant materials with adequate properties, there is still room for improvement. More in particular, there is need for a ballistic resistant material which combines a high ballistic performance with a low areal weight and a good stability, in particular well-controlled delamination properties. The present invention provides such a material.